Friend of My Brother
by Riren18
Summary: Pada awalnya Atsushi masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan sang kakak, Atsushi hanya ingin menjaga sang kakak yang penyakit lamanya kambuh kembali. Tapi, tanpa dia duga akan menghadapi cerita yang mungkin membawanya bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi bagian dalam hidupnya. Penasaran? Baca aja langsung ceritanya minna san!
1. First Meet with Him in the Spring

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. Friend of My Brother is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, drama, and school life.

Warning: AU School, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Musim semi telah tiba dan pastinya tahun ajaran akan segera di mulai. Para anak sekolah pun mengalami kenaikkan kelas dan perpindahan ke sekolah yang memiliki jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Salah satunya pemuda berambut light gray yang kini sudah resmi memakai seragam SMA nya. Pemuda tersebut telah siap menghadapi hari-harinya di SMA.

Pemuda tersebut tinggal bersama kedua orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya. Mereka berempat tinggal di sebuah rumah yang bisa di bilang cukup besar karena pada dasarnya ayah mereka memiliki kafe yang cukup ternama dan sudah memiliki banyak cabang di luar Tokyo.

Walau dari keluarga yang cukup berada, pemuda ini tidak pernah manja pada kedua orang tuanya. Dia selalu menyiapkan segalanya sendiri, seperti bekal untuk di bawah sekolah dan menyediakan makanan bagi seluruh anggota keluarganya. Kedua orang tuanya tidak pernah keberatan dan malah senang serta bangga memiliki anak seperti pemuda itu.

Kini pemuda itu dan keluarganya pun sarapan bersama di ruang makan.

"Seperti biasa masakanmu selalu lezat dan juga sehat, Atsushi. Kapan-kapan ajari kaa chan cara membuatnya, ya."

"Kapan pun aku siap mengajarkannya, kaa chan."

"Betapa beruntungnya kaa chan dan tou chan memiliki anak sepertimu dan Akutagawa."

"Kaa chan... jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Aku tidak suka."

"Jangan malu-malu seperti itu, Akutagawa. Kamu tidak berubah sejak kecil dulu. Selalu malu-malu kucing yang membuat kaa chan menjadi gemas."

"Terserah kaa chan saja. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Eh? Kenapa tidak di habiskan makananmu?"

"Aku sedang tidak terlalu nafsu makan, tou chan."

"Onii chan, apa kau sakit?"

"Mungkin tapi ku rasa tidak apa-apa. Kau mau berangkat bersamaku tidak?"

"Iya, aku mau. Tunggu sebentar, onii chan. Aku mau menghabiskan susu ku dulu."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu di depan sekalian mau memanaskan mobil."

"Ok."

Akutagawa pun berjalan menuju garasi tempat di mana mobilnya di parkir sambil menunggu sang adik menghabiskan sarapannya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa agak sesak dan membuat batuk tak berhenti. Tapi, inilah Akutagawa yang selalu sakit-sakitan sejak masih kecil karena tubuhnya lemah. Berbeda dengan sang adik yang terlihat sangat sehat dan ceria seperti anak pada umumnya. Selain tubuhnya yang lemah, Akutagawa memiliki sifat yang agak kurang ramah pada orang lain dan terlihat sedikit muram. Walau saling berlawanan dengan sang adik, Akutagawa tetap menyayangi adiknya seperti orang lain yang menyayangi saudaranya sendiri.

Tak lama Atsushi pun datang dan menghampiri sang kakak. Atsushi terkejut melihat wajah kakaknya yang terlihat agak pucat. Rasa khawatir pun menyelimuti si bungsu Nakajima.

"Onii chan, apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ku rasa aku tidak apa-apa. Hapus raut wajahmu itu, Atsushi. Kau jadi kelihatan jelek."

"Onii chan, jangan berbohong. Pasti penyakitmu kambuh lagi, ya. Lihat saja wajahmu sampai pucat begini. Lebih baik onii chan istirahat saja di rumah. Biar nanti aku bilang pada wali kelasmu."

"Tidak usah. Aku tetap mau pergi ke sekolah dan aku tak akan mau mendengar ucapanmu, Atsushi. Aku tidak mau kalah dengan penyakitku."

"Tapi..."

"Ku mohon mengertilah, Atsushi."

"Baiklah. Tapi, izinkan aku yang membawa mobilnya. Ku mohon, onii chan."

"Baiklah. Ayo segera kita berangkat."

"Ya."

Keduanya pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik. Setelah pintu garasi di buka, Atsushi segera melajukan mobil tersebut tanpa ragu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit perjalan, keduanya pun telah sampai di sekolah. Tokyo International High School adalah sekolah yang menjadi tempat Atsushi dan Akutagawa menuntut ilmu. Sebuah sekolah ternama yang sudah tak di ragukan lagi kualitasnya pada segala bidang.

Setelah memakirkan mobil keduanya langsung menuju ke kelasnya masing-masing. Atsushi pun merasa agak canggung dan gugup karena hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya di SMA. Atsushi pun memasuki ruangan kelasnya. Setelah masuk Atsushi pun langsung di sambut oleh beberapa orang yang telah hadir di kelas yang bertuliskan 1-A.

"Ohayou..."

"Ohayou."

"Apa benar kau adiknya Akutagawa senpai?"

"Iya, itu benar. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan saja jika berita yang ku dengar itu benar atau salah dan ternyata berita itu benar. Kau tahu? Kakakmu itu sungguh hebat walaupun terlihat agak menyeramkan. Oh, ya, panggil saja aku Kenji, ya. Namamu?"

"Atsushi Nakajima. Salam kenal, Kenji san."

"Salam kenal juga, Atsushi. Jangan terlalu formal denganku. Santai saja, ya."

"Baiklah, Kenji."

Setelah itu pemuda bernama Kenji itu mengenalkan Atsushi pada yang lainnya dan pada akhirnya mereka saling berkenalan satu sama lain. Tak lama wali kelas mereka pun datang dan mulai mengajar di hari pertama sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Ding... dong...ding...dong...

Bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi. Para murid segera berhambur keluar kelas dan segera pergi ke kafetaria sekolah. Begitupula yang di lakukan oleh Atsushi dan teman-teman barunya. Sesampainya di kafetaria, Atsushi pun mencari keberadaan sang kakak. Tapi, dia tidak menemukan sosok kakaknya di antara banyak sosok manusia di kafetaria yang cukup luas itu. Atsushi berharap semoga kakaknya sehat-sehat saja karena tadi pagi dia melihat kakaknya terlihat pucat. Atsushi takut penyakit lama kakaknya kambuh lagi.

Atsushi pun segera memesan seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Atsushi memesan semangkuk Chazuke dan satu botol jasmine tea. Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, Atsushi segera duduk di kursi bersama teman-temannya.

Ketika Atsushi dan teman-temannya masih menikmati makanan mereka, tiba-tiba kantin berubah jadi ramai. Atsushi pun penasaran dan melihat apa yang menjadi berubahnya keadaan di kafetaria itu. Ternyata ada 4 orang yang baru saja masuk ke kafetaria dan mereka yang menjadi pusat perhatian penghuni kafetaria. Atsushi pun mengenal satu orang di antara mereka karena orang itu adalah kakaknya sendiri.

"Onii chan..."

Atsushi memanggil sang kakak sambil berjalan ke arahnya. Seluruh penghuni kafetaria langsung memusatkan perhatiannya pada Atsushi.

"Kau bersama siapa di sini, Atsushi?"

"Tentu saja bersama teman sekelasku, onii chan."

"Akutagawa kun, apakah dia adikmu?"

"Ya. Dia adikku."

"Kau tidak mau mengenalkannya padaku?"

"Tak akan ku kenalkan pada orang mesum sepertimu."

"Hidoi."

"Dasar baka. Jaga sikapmu di hadapan kouhai. Memalukan sekali jadi senpai."

"Chuuya juga ikut-ikutan. Kunikida kun, Chuuya sama Akutagawa jahat sama aku."

"Aku tidak peduli dan kau juga bukan temanku."

Pemuda berambut cokelat dan ikal langsung membatu setelah pemuda bernama Kunikida berkata seperti itu padanya. Sementara Atsushi memandang kasihan pada salah satu teman kakaknya itu.

"Onii chan, jangan jahat begitu pada temanmu sendiri. Maafkan onii chan. Perkenalkan namaku Atsushi Nakajima. Salam kenal, senpai."

Pemuda tadi langsung merubah ekspresinya menjadi ceria dan kini dia berdiri di hadapan Atsushi.

"Perkenalkan namaku Dazai Osamu. Salam kenal juga, Atsushi kun. Bagaimana kalau kita makan bersama?"

Akutagawa langsung menarik dasi pemuda bernama Dazai dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Jangan ganggu adikku. Jika kau mengganggu adikku, kau akan berhadapan denganku. Apa kau mengerti, Dazai?"

"Aku tidak mengganggunya, kok. Aku kan hanya mengundangnya makan bersama kita. Apa tidak boleh?. Lagipula dia kan adikmu juga, Akutagawa kun."

"Ano... terima kasih atas ajakannya tapi lain kali saja, senpai. Aku mohon undur diri dulu karena aku harus kembali bersama teman-temanku. Jaa matta ne, oniichan, senpai tachi."

Atsushi pun pergi meninggalkan 4 pemuda berbeda tinggi itu. Setelah itu keempatnya pun pergi memesan makanan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 20 menit kemudian istirahat pun telah selesai dan para siswa pun kembali ke kelasnya. Atsushi dan teman-temannya pun juga masuk ke dalam kelas untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya. Sesampainya di kelas, Atsushi dan yang lainnya mendapat pemberitahuan jika pelajaran berikutnya di tiadakan karena para guru akan mengadakan rapat. Tapi, mereka di larang pulang karena akan ada pemberitahuan dari OSIS dan para siswa mau tak mau harus menunda kepulangan mereka karena hal tersebut.

Tak lama beberapa orang dari OSIS masuk ke dalam kelas Atsushi. Atsushi dan teman-temannya terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan kelas. Ya... 4 orang yang tadi di temuinya di kafetaria kini berdiri di depan kelas. Atsushi tidak menyangka jika sang kakak mengikuti kegiatan OSIS.

"Ohayou minna san. Kami adalah perwakilan dari OSIS. Saya, Dazai Osamu sebagai ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Kakak yang berambut hitam di samping saya bernama Akutagawa Nakajima sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, di samping Akutagawa ada Chuya Nakahara sebagai sekretaris OSIS, dan yang paling ujung itu Kunikida Doppo sebagai bendahara OSIS. Alasan kedatangan kami di sini yang pertama tentu saja untuk memberi salam kepada murid-murid baru. Alasan selanjutnya kami ingin mengumumkan beberapa hal yang penting bagi kalian dan yang terakhir aku ingin siswa yang bernama Atsushi Nakajima harap ikut kami ke ruang OSIS setelah ini di karenakan ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan. Untuk beberapa hal penting nanti akan di sampaikan oleh Kunikida. Untuk Kunikida, saya persilahkan untuk bicara."

Kunikida pun menjelaskan beberapa hal penting yang harus di ketahui oleh para siswa. Mulai dari tata tertib sekolah hingga acara wajib yang harus di ikuti oleh seluruh siswa. Setelah selesai keempatnya pun pergi keluar bersama dengan Atsushi. Atsushi yang kebingungan pun bertanya pada sang kakak.

"Onii chan, ada apa sih sampai aku harua ikut kalian segala ke ruang OSIS?"

"Entah. Coba saja kau tanyakan pada si bodoh itu."

"Dazai senpai maksud onii chan?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi yang bodoh kayak dia."

"Onii chan, jaga ucapanmu. Kalau Dazai senpai dengar bagaimana?"

"Soal itu tenang saja Atsushi kun. Diriku sudah biasa dengan 3 orang ini yang punya mulut tajam. Walau begitu mereka tetap sahabatku."

"Cih... siapa juga yang sudi jadi sahabat orang macam kau."

"Chuuya jangan malu-malu gitu. Aku jadi gemas rasanya."

Atsushi pun hanya bisa sweatdrop ketika melihat kelakuan sang ketua OSIS yang ternyata orangnya cukup konyol. Berbeda sekali saat di kelas tadi, ya... terlihat berkharisma dan keren.

.

.

.

.

.

"Onii chan..."

"Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Apa benar ini ruang OSIS?"

"Tentu saja. Apa ada masalah dengan ruangan OSIS ini?"

"Tidak ada. Tapi, aku rasa ini lebih cocok di katakan lounge hotel bintang 5 daripada ruang OSIS."

"Tapi itu wajar karena sekolah ini memang di khususkan untuk kelas atas. Apalagi si bodoh itu adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini."

"Majika?"

"Tapi si bodoh itu untungnya tidak mau pamer kekayaan karena dengan begitu masih terdapat sisi baiknya walaupun sisi buruknya lebih dominan."

"Bocah, kau mau minum apa?"

Atsushi pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan ternyata chibi senpai a.k.a Chuya *di tabok Chuya* yang bertanya padanya.

"Jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin segelas air putih saja."

"Kau yakin hanya ingin itu saja?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Chuya senpai."

"Membuat sebuah minuman tidak akan membuatku repot. Santai saja denganku, bocah."

"Chuya, tolong buatkan aku segelas matcha latte ice. Atsushi, kau mau mencobanya tidak? Rasanya enak sekali karena dibuat oleh sama ahlinya yang tak lain dan tak bukan oleh si cebol ini."

Seketika sebuah tendangan sukses mengenai pipi kiri Dazai dan membuatnya terjatuh dari atas kursi yang di dudukinya. Atsushi mengira Dazai akan marah pada Chuya tetapi ternyata...

"Seperti biasa tendanganmu selalu penuh tenaga dan semangat. Tapi, lain lakukan dengan lembut, Chuya kun."

Atsushi pun langsung merosot dari kursinya setelah mendengar perkataan Dazai yang terkesan menjadi seorang masokis. Perasaan sedikit illfeel pun mulai di rasa oleh Atsushi mengenai senpai nya yang satu ini. Pantas saja kakaknya dan 2 teman kakaknya merasa agak malu mempunyai teman macam Dazai.

"Dazai senpai, maksud senpai mengajakku ke sini apa ya?"

"Hampir terlupa. Aku ingin kau jadi sekretaris OSIS."

"Bukannya sudah ada Chuya senpai?"

"Iya. Tapi, aku ingin kau membantu Chuya sebagai sekretaris OSIS 2. Kau setuju kan, Akutagawa kun?"

"Untuk setuju atau tidaknya aku kembalikan kepada Atsushi."

"Tapi, aku masih belum mengerti soal kesekretarisan, Dazai senpai. Apa tidak apa-apa jika anak kelas 1 sepertiku jadi bagian inti dari OSIS?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Apa kau mau menerima tawaran dariku, Atsushi?"

Atsushi tampak berpikir untuk menerima atau tidak tawaran dari Dazai. Hingga pada akhirnya, Atsushi memilih suatu keputusan.

"Baiklah, aku mau menerimanya. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Good boy. Baiklah, kau mulai bisa bekerja jadi sekretaris mulai hari ini dan Chuya tolong ajarkan Atsushi tentang tugas sekretaris OSIS."

"Tanpa kau kasih tahu aku juga akan melakukannya, baka. Tapi, aku akan tegas untuk mengajarimu, Atsushi. Jadi bersiaplah."

"Baik, Chuya senpai. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Ya. Tapi, sebelum itu silahkan di nikmati minuman yang telah ku buat ini."

"Terima kasih dan maaf merepotkanmu, senpai."

"Tidak usah sungkan begitu. Silahkan di coba."

"Ku minum ya, senpai."

Atsushi pun mencoba minuman yang di buat oleh Chuya.

"Oishii, senpai. Sungguh ini enak sekali dan pas sekali untukku."

"Syukurlah jika kau suka."

"Lain kali ajarkan aku membuat ini, Chuya senpai."

"Tentu tapi sebelum itu kau harus bisa jadi sekretaris yang baik dulu. Setelah kau habiskan minumanmu, segera beritahu aku, ya. Minta alamat email dan nomor telepon ku pada kakakmu. Aku mau ke kelasku dulu sebentar."

"Baiklah, senpai."

Chuya pun segera meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Kini tinggal mereka berempat di dalam ruangan yang bisa di katakan cukup luas itu. Awalnya ruangan terasa sepi hingga Dazai meramaikannya lagi dengan suaranya.

"Atsushi kun, apa kau tidak penasaran alasan kenapa aku memilihmu jadi bagian dari OSIS?"

"Sebenarnya sedikit penasaran, senpai. Memang alasannya apa?"

"Kalau aku mengatakan alasannya aku suka padamu, bagaimana reaksimu?"

Tak lama sebuah pensil mekanik pun melayang menuju wajah Dazai tapi untungnya Dazai bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah. Ternyata pensil mekanik itu di lemparkan oleh...

"Langkahi dulu mayatku kalau kau berani, baka."

"Jangan galak begitu, Akutagawa kun. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Kau percaya kan, Atsushi kun?"

"Sudahlah, onii chan. Dazai senpai hanya bercanda."

"Tapi, dia..."

Uhuk! Secara tiba-tiba Akutagawa berhenti berbicara karena batuk dan ternyata batuknya itu berkelanjutan. Hal tersebut tentu membuat Atsushi dan yang lain sedikit panik. Dengan cepat Kunikida mengambil segelas air dan memberikannya pada Atsushi.

"Onii chan, minum dulu."

Akutagawa pun menerima air dari sang adik dan perlahan frekuensi batuknya berkurang.

"Akutagawa kun, bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter? Atau mau ku panggilkan dokter pribadiku?"

"Cih... untuk apa? Aku sehat-sehat saja, baka."

"Jangan membohongiku, Akutagawa kun. Mungkin kau akan kaget jika aku berkata diam-diam aku mengamatimu dan mencari informasi tentangmu secara keseluruhan. Aku pun sudah tahu tentang riwayat penyakitmu dan ku rasa penyakit lamamu kambuh lagi. Apa aku benar?"

Akutagawa pun terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Dazai. Dia tak menyangka jika sosok di hadapan mereka dia ini adalah sosok yang cukup berbahaya karena dia sudah mengetahui tentang Akutagawa secara keseluruhan.

"Dasar stalker. Tapi, kau memang benar namun aku tidak apa-apa karena nanti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya."

"Dasar kau ini. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan adikmu? Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, lho. Kalau kau tidak percaya kau lihat saja sekarang wajah adikmu dan kau pasti akan menemukan raut kekhawatiran."

Secara reflek Akutagawa pun menoleh ke arah Atsushi dan ternyata benar apa yang di katakan oleh Dazai. Seketika Akutagawa merasa bersalah dan membuat adiknya khawatir.

"Onii chan, aku ingin kau jujur padaku atau yang lain tentang penyakitmu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, onii chan. Sungguh aku tidak mau."

"Baiklah, onii chan janji akan bilang padamu jika rasa sakit kembali menyerang onii chan. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Atsushi."

"Tak apa-apa, onii chan."

"Akutagawa kun sekarang kau istirahat saja supaya merasa lebih baik. Nanti ku izinkan pada guru."

"Baiklah. Tapi, awas jangan macam-macam pada adikku. Jika berani aku akan membuatmu hidupmu tidak tenang. Kau mengertikan, Dazai?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tenang saja karena aku akan menjaga Atsushi dengan baik."

"Baiklah. Kunikida awasi si baka ini dan bilang padaku jika dia berbuat macam-macam pada adikku."

"Baiklah. Kau tenang saja, Akutagawa. Aku akan mengawasi dia dengan baik."

Akutagawa pun berjalan menuju salah pintu yang ada di dalam ruangan itu dan tak lama dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kini tinggal mereka bertiga dalam ruangan itu.

"Ne, Atsushi kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu. Mau tanya tentang apa, senpai?"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang diriku?"

"Kalau menurutku, senpai itu baik dan ramah pada semua orang. Tapi, terkadang bisa bertindak bodoh dan kadang tidak jelas kelakuannya. Namun, aku merasa senpai belum menunjukkan diri senpai yang sebenarnya."

"Diriku yang sebenarnya?"

"Ya. Dirimu yang sebenarnya."

"Ternyata aku tak salah memilihmu jadi bagian dari kami. Firasatmu sangat tajam walau kau masih ragu dengan hal itu. Ah! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita pergi keliling sekolah?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Atsushi, Dazai segera menggandeng tangan Atsushi dan membawanya keluar dari ruang OSIS. Atsushi pun pasrah di bawa oleh Dazai untuk berkeliling sekolah dan setelah kembali nanti Dazai akan di beri 'hadiah' oleh sang wakil ketua karena dia telah membawa Atsushi tanpa izin dan belum lagi dari sang sekretaris yang mungkin nanti akan mencari sosok Atsushi.

Hari-hari Atsushi sebagai bagian dari OSIS pun di mulai begitupula kisah yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Ohayou minna san ^_^

Riren kembali lagi membawa cerita yang khusus Riren buat untuk Yuchika Kissui san ^_^

Kali ini setting nya menjadi anak sekolah dan kalau boleh jujur cukup sulit untuk Riren karena Riren jarang memakai setting tersebut. Tapi, Riren tetap mencoba walau tidak tahu hasilnya bagus atau tidak. Riren harap semoga tidak mengecewakan Kissui san dan para reader. Namun, Riren sangat senang karena tertantang untuk menulis settingnya seperti ini dan Riren sangat menikmatinya walau pernah sesekali terkena WB (untungya cuma sebentar) *wah jadi curhat gini*

Semoga Riren bisa dapat inspirasi secepatnya untuk chapter berikutnya dan semoga tidak kelamaan XD. Mungkin itu saja yang bisa Riren sampaikan. Kurang lebihnya Riren mohon maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan dari cerita Riren.

Mohon review nya ya minna san karena review dari anda adalah semangat untuk saya untuk berkarya lebih baik ^_^

Jaa matta ne minna san ^_^

RIREN


	2. Summer Vacation with Him & others

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. Friend of My Brother is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, drama, and school life.

Warning: AU School, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan musim sudah berganti menjadi musim panas yang identik dengan liburan yang panjang. Tapi, liburan musim panas tetap saja tak dirasakan oleh para anak organisasi seperti OSIS. Contohnya seperti Atsushi dan Ryunosuke yang harus datang ke sekolah saat liburan musim panas karena ingin meminta laporan hasil kerja mereka selama musim semi.

Sesampainya disekolah, kakak beradik Nakajima itu pun disambut oleh pemandangan sekolah yang sangat sepi. Ya... efek dari liburan musim panas. Kakak beradik ini tentu saja sudah mengganti seragam mereka dengan kemeja putih dan celana berwarna hitam tanpa memakai blazer mereka.

Dengan langkah gontai, keduanya berjalan menuju ruang OSIS dan tak butuh waktu lama keduanya telah sampai diruang OSIS. Setelah keduanya membuka pintu, seketika hawa sejuk pendingin ruangan menerpa wajah mereka. Atsushi merasa seperti menemukan oasis di padang gurun yang panas.

"Wah... kalian cepat sekali datangnya. Tapi, aku masih lebih cepat dari kalian."

"Gak peduli. Ini laporan dariku dan kalau ada yang masih kurang segera bilang padaku."

"Terima kasih, Ryunosuke kun. Atsushi kun, mana laporanmu?"

"Laporanku sudah ada di Chuya senpai."

"Nanti aku memintanya pada Chuya. Terima kasih sudah bekerja keras selama 3 bulan ini, Atsushi kun. Terus semangat, ok?"

"Tentu saja, senpai. Aku selalu bersemangat."

"By the way, kau akur sekali sih dengan Chuya?. Chuya kan orangnya galak dan cerewet pake banget lagi. Kau pernah di omelin sama si cebol itu?"

BRAK!

"Mana mungkin aku mengomelinya karena dia anak baik dan sopan. Memangnya seperti kau yang tengil dan seenaknya sendiri. Kau bicara apa tadi tentangku, hah?"

Orang yang dibicarakan oleh Dazai tadi pun muncul sambil menggebrak pintu ruang OSIS. Chuya pun langsung melangkah mendekati Dazai.

"Aku hanya bilang Chuya itu baik dan memiliki hati yang hangat walau kadang galak dan cerewetnya itu gak ketolongan."

BLETAK!

Satu jitakan maut mendarat dengan indah di kepala Dazai dan menghasilkan 1 benjolan besar di kepalanya. Atsushi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan sang ketua OSIS yang suka sekali menggoda sang sekretaris yang galak nan cerewet itu.

Begitulah keseharian Atsushi sejak bergabung dengan anak OSIS yang memiliki sikap dan sifat yang aneh tapi memiliki kinerja yang sangat luar biasa dan memiliki prestasi yang membanggakan. Para penggurus dan anggotanya juga memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing dan sangat unggul dalam hal prestasi baik di dalam sekolah maupun luar sekolah terutama sang ketua OSIS yang terlihat slengean tapi kecerdasannya berada jauh di atas rata-rata.

Atsushi ingat jika kakaknya pernah cerita tentang prestasi yang di raih oleh Dazai mulai dari kejuaraan tingkat nasional hingga kejuaran tingkat internasional baik dalam bidang akademik maupun non akademik. Selain itu dia selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di sekolah dengan nilai perfect. Selain itu Dazai pernah jadi model majalah dan iklan untuk beberapa brand yang cukup ternama. Atsushi hampir tak percaya jika sang kakak tak menunjukkan bukti dari ucapannya. Benar-benar diluar dugaan di balik kelakuannya yang konyol.

Atsushi pernah sempat berpikir jika kakak kelasnya yang satu itu adalah anak yang ajaib dan juga aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah pengumpulan laporan, Dazai kembali menghubungi 4 sahabatnya itu melalui video call yang berisikan tentang segera berkemas barang-barang untuk liburan. Berikut percakapan mereka melalui video call.

"Morning all..."

"Dazai brengsek, bisa gak sih tidak ribut pagi-pagi buta begini?"

"Chuya jangan marah dong. Aku kan hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi dan ingin memberitahukan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Tentang apa, Dazai senpai?"

"Awas saja kalau itu tidak penting, Dazai. Ku pastikan kau akan mendapat masalah."

"Tenang, tenang, Kunikida kun. Kali ini aku akan mengumumkan suatu hal yang penting. Kita akan vacation sama-sama. Kalian setuju kan?"

"Vacation? Ke mana Dazai senpai?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Atsushi kun. Kita mau pergi ke salah satu villa milik keluarga ku atau mau ke salah satu pulau pribadi milik keluargaku?"

Atsushi hanya bisa cengo setelah mendengar tujuan perjalanan yang kedua. Atsushi sampai penasaran seberapa kaya keluarga kakak kelasnya ini sampai memiliki pribadi yang lebih dari 1 pulau.

"Aku pilih villa saja."

"Kunikida telah memilih, Chuya mau pilih apa?"

"Aku pilih ke villa saja."

"Ok. Ryunosuke kun dan Atsushi kun lebih suka ke mana?"

"Aku terserah saja mau ke mana."

"Aku juga, senpai."

"Baiklah. Sudah di putuskan jika kita berempat akan liburan di salah villa milik keluargaku. Saatnya berkemas teman-teman karena aku akan menjemput kalian 1 jam lagi. Jaa..."

Sambungan terputus dan video call keempatnya pun berakhir.

"Ayo segera berkemas, Atsushi. Aku tak mau si baka itu cerewet lagi karena kita berdua terlambat."

"Baik, onii chan. Atsushi mau siap-siap dulu."

Segera Atsushi berlari ke kamar dan mengemas barang-barang yang di perlukan olehnya untuk liburan ke villa.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, keempat pemuda itu kini berada di dalam bus pribadi yang telah di modifikasi menjadi sebuah ruangan kecil di dalamnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya Atsushi di buat terkejut oleh Dazai dan juga kekayaannya yang tidak kira-kira. Selama perjalanan Chuya, Akutagawa, dan Kunikida sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Atsushi pun mulai merasa bosan dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk tidur saja. Tapi, baru mau memejamkan mata tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara yang mengejutkannya. Suara itu sangat jelas ditelinganya seakan berbisik tepat di depan telinganya.

"Atsushi kun..."

"Huaaaaa..."

Atsushi pun sukses terkejut akibat perbuatan Dazai barusan. Sementara Dazai tertawa senang saat melihat reaksi Atsushi yang lucu. Atsushi pun merenggut kesal karena mendengar Dazai menertawai dirinya.

"Tidak lucu, senpai!"

Dazai segera menghentikan tawanya sebelum junior kesayangannya ini marah kepadanya.

"Maaf, Atsushi kun. Habis reaksimu lucu sekali jadi aku tidak tahan untuk tertawa. Oh, ya, aku ingin kau mendengar suatu lagu bersamaku. Apa kau mau, Atsushi kun?"

"Lagu apa, senpai?"

"Kau dengarkan saja dan aku yakin kau pasti suka dengan lagunya."

"Baiklah. Ayo segera dengarkan lagunya."

"Kita pakai earphone saja dengarnya karena lagu ini hanya ku dengar berdua dengan Atsushi."

"Kenapa hanya berdua denganku?"

"Karena lagu ini spesial hanya untukmu, Atsushi kun."

Atsushi terdiam dan tak bisa berkata-kata. Entah kenapa udara di sekelilingnya terasa lebih panas dari biasanya sehingga membuat wajahnya merasa kepanasan. Belum lagi detak jantungnya berdegup secara abnormal sejak Dazai mengatakan hal yang sangat manis bagi para perempuan.

Dazai memberikan sebelah earphone nya ke Atsushi dan mulai memutarkan lagunya. Sebuah lagu dengan bahasa asing tapi entah kenapa membuat Atsushi merasa senang dan bahagia. Walau tak mengerti arti dari lirik yang di nyanyikan tapi Atsushi dapat merasakan maknanya yang terkesan manis dan romantis. Tanpa sadar Atsushi sangat menikmati lagunya hingga kepalanya bersender di bahu Dazai dan Dazai pun tersenyum melihat reaksi Atsushi setelah mendengar lagu yang di putar.

"Apakah kau menyukai lagunya?"

"Aku menyukainya, senpai. Entah kenapa maknanya sampai padaku walau aku tidak begitu mengerti terjemahan liriknya."

"Begitu, ya. Suatu hari nanti aku akan memberitahukanmu terjemahan dari lagu itu."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang, senpai?"

"Karena belum saatnya. Sekarang kau tidur dulu karena perjalanan masih jauh. Tak apa-apa jika kau ingin meminjam bahuku hingga terlelap."

"Kau tidak keberatan, senpai?"

"Tidak. Sekarang tidur saja, ya. Selamat beristirahat anak manis."

Perlahan tapi pasti mata Atsushi semakin berat dan rasa mengantuk sangat dirasakan Atsushi. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Atsushi pun terlelap dan mulai memasuki alam mimpi. Dazai pun menyusulnya setelah beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain Ryunosuke merasa keadaan sekitarnya menjadi lebih tenang dam entah kenapa seperti ada yang hilang juga. Segera dia melihat ke sekeliling dan dia secara tak sengaja matanya menatap 2 sosok yang sedang tertidur dengan damai dan posisinya membuat siapapun iri. Tanpa ragu, Akutagawa segera berjalan ke arah mereka tapi sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Biarkan saja dulu seperti itu. Setelah si baka dan Atsushi bangun baru terserah kau mau apakan si baka itu. Lebih baik kau istirahat juga, Ryunosuke. Demi kesehatanmu juga dan aku harap kau akan selalu sehat-sehat saja."

"Baiklah, Chuya san. Terima kasih atas kepedulianmu padaku. Aku akan beristirahat sebentar."

"Sama-sama. Beristirahatlah dulu, Ryunosuke."

Ryunosuke langsung mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur dan tak lama dia pun telah masuk ke alam mimpi. Sementara Chuya menikmati pemandangan diluar jendela sambil mendengarkan musik dari ipod nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah empat jam perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Atsushi tampak begitu excited saat melihat hamparan laut biru yang begitu luas dan segera dia berlari ke arah pantai tanpa mempedulikan kakaknya dan para senpai nya.

Atsushi merasa nyaman sekaligus agak geli saat menginjak pasir putih di bawah kakinya. Bunyi deru ombak dan suara burung camar menjadi pelengkap suasana pantai tropis yang indah. Tak lupa cuaca yang cerah yang cocok untuk melakukan aktivitas di pantai seperti berenang di laut, bermain voli pantai, dan hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Atsushi kun, taruh barang-barang dulu. Setelah itu nanti kita main di pantai."

"Baiklah, senpai."

Atsushi segera berlari mendekati Dazai dan yang lainnya. Setelah itu kelima pemuda itu memasuki sebuah villa yang berada dekat pantai. Villa bergaya klasik berlantai 2 yang di cat berwarna putih gading. Setelah masuk ke dalam mereka di sambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang mengurusi villa itu.

"Selamat datang, Dazai sama dan teman-teman Dazai sama."

"Terima kasih telah menyambutku dan yang lain, Ranpo san."

"Sama-sama, Dazai sama. Saya akan menunjukkan kamar untuk teman-teman, Dazai sama. Silahkan ikut saya, tuan-tuan."

Atsushi, Ryunosuke, Chuya, dan Kunikida pun mengikuti Ranpo yang bekerja sebagai penjaga villa milik keluarga Dazai di daerah Okinawa. Kamar mereka berlima terletak di lantai 2 yang terdiri dari 3 kamar tidur yang masing-masing kamar sudah memiliki kamar mandi di dalamnya.

"Untuk kamarnya sudah ku tentukan. Atsushi kun dan Chuya tidur satu kamar di kamar yang berada dekat dengan beranda lantai ini, lalu Ryunosuke kun dan Kunikida kun tidur satu kamar di kamar yang dekat tangga, dan terakhir aku tidur di kamar yang berhadapan dengan kamar Atsushi kun dan Chuya."

"Kenapa adikku tidak satu kamar denganku?"

"Soal itu biarkan adikmu mandiri dan mencoba tidur bersama lelaki yang bukan kakaknya."

"Aku minta tukar."

"Tidak bisa, Ryunosuke kun karena aku telah memberitahu pada Ranpo san dan pelayan lain soal pengisi kamar di lantai ini."

"Kau kan bisa bilang lagi pada mereka, baka."

"Aku malas bicaranya lagi. Lebih baik kita segera bereskan barang-barang bawaan kita setelah itu kita main ke pantai, ya."

"Ok!"

Hanya Atsushi dan Chuya yang menanggapi perkataan Dazai dengan semangat sementara Ryunosuke dan Kunikida hanya bisa diam sambil menatap tajam pemilik villa ini.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam kamar. Chuya dan Atsushi langsung membelalakan mata mereka saat memasuki kamar yang ternyata berisikan berbagai macam barang yang bisa di katakan mewah dan bisa dikatakan cukup luas. 2 ranjang mewah berukuran double bed yang diselimuti oleh seprai berbahan satin berwarna putih gading dan di lengkapi oleh bedcover yang tebal dan halus.

Selain itu ada sebuah lemari besar dan meja kecil di samping ranjang masing-masing. Ornamen bagian langit-langit kamar terdapat ukiran bergaya vintage dan kamar itu juga di lengkapi berbagai benda lain yang terlihat antik dan unik.

Atsushi penasaran ingin melihat kamar mandinya. Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Atsushi melihat sebuah ofuro yang cukup besar dan shower dalam sekat kaca buram. Aroma terapi begitu tercium saat memasuki kamar dan juga kamar mandi. Tentu saja membuat perasaan menjadi lebih rileks.

"Wah ofuro nya cukup besar juga."

"Chuya senpai, kau membuatku terkejut."

"Maaf. Ayo, segera beres-beres dan ganti baju karena setelah itu kita akan ke pantai."

"Baiklah, senpai."

Chuya dan Atsushi segera bergegas membereskan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Hanya butuh waktu sebentar, barang bawaan mereka telah selesai dirapihkan dan mereka pun sudah berganti baju.

Atsushi memakai sebuah kaus berwarna putih dan celana renang pendek berwarna royal blue serta tak lupa sepasang sandal jepit yang telah di pakai oleh Atsushi. Sementara itu Chuya memakai sebuah kemeja berwarna putih bermotif bunga tropis yang sengaja tak di kancing yang di padukan dengan celana renang berwarna hitam serta tak lupa sepasang sandal jepit menghiasi kaki mungilnya.

"Sepertinya kalian berdua sudah bersiap untuk ke pantai."

"Tentu saja, Kunikida senpai. Etto... onii chan ada di mana, ya?"

"Ryunosuke masih di kamar dan katanya dia akan menyusul."

"Begitu, ya. Tapi, tidak asyik kalau onii chan tidak ikut. Ano... Kunikida senpai, boleh aku masuk ke dalam? . Aku ingin mencoba mengajak onii chan."

"Silahkan saja. Aku dan Chuya akan menunggu di lantai bawah. Ayo, kita segera ke lantai bawah."

"Ok. Tapi, si baka itu ke mana ya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin dia sudah ke bawah duluan."

"Mungkin. Ayo, segera kita ke bawah."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atsushi pun masuk ke dalam kamar Ryunosuke dan Kunikida tapi dia tak menemukan sosok kakaknya di dalam kamar. Atsushi pun terus berjalan hingga ke beranda kecil yang berada di dalam kamar dan ternyata kakaknya sedang berdiri sambil memandang kejauhan.

"Onii chan..."

Seketika Ryunosuke tersentak kaget akan suara orang yang memanggilnya. Tapi, segera dia mengendalikan dirinya kembali dan menatap sang adik tercinta.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?"

"Ayo, kita pergi bersama ke pantainya, onii chan."

"Kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti."

"Tapi, aku mau bersama onii chan ke sananya."

"Kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba mendadak manja. Tapi, jujur aku sedang malas untuk keluar di cuaca sepanas ini."

"Tentu saja panas, onii chan. Kau belum mengganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian renang. Ku mohon onii chan kita ke sananya bersama. Chuya senpai dan Kunikida senpai sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Baiklah. Aku kalah darimu, Atsushi. Aku mau ganti bajuku dulu. Kau tunggu di luar saja."

"Baiklah. Ku tunggu ya, onii chan."

Atsushi pun keluar dari kamar Ryunosuke dan Kunikida. Setelah beberapa menit, Ryunosuke pun keluar dan sudah berganti pakaian dengan kemeja tipis berwarna putih dan celana pendek hitam. Setelah itu keduanya pun turun ke lantai bawah untuk menyusul teman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Liburan musim panas telah tiba bagi kelima pemuda itu dan kelimanya pun menikmati setiap permainan yang mereka lakukan seperti bermain bola voli, lomba lari di atas pasir, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Semunya terasa menyenangkan hingga ada suatu kejadian yang tak terduga menghampiri mereka semua.

Semua berawal sekumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang di cegat oleh 3 orang pemuda di ujung sebuah tebing dan tentu saja ketiga pemuda itu berniat tidak baik pada mereka. Atsushi yang sedang berjalan-jalan pun di daerah sekitar tebing segera menghampiri mereka walau rasa takut begitu di rasakannya.

"Sumimasen... bisakah kalian berhenti mengganggu mereka?. Ku rasa mereka tidak menyukainya."

Ketiga pemuda itu langsung menatap Atsushi dengan tatapan tidak suka. Salah satu dari mereka pun menghampiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang menyeramkan. Walau takut, Atsushi mencoba tetap berani demi melindungi sekumpulan anak perempuan itu.

"Kau bilang apa tadi, bocah?"

"Aku bilang hentikan mengganggu mereka karena mereka kelihatan tak suka."

Perkataan Atsushi sukses membuat 2 pemuda lainnya menghampiri Atsushi dan beberapa dari anak perempuan itu lari mencari pertolongan. Salah satu dari anak perempuan itu tak sengaja bertemu dengan Dazai dan yang lainnya. Segera Dazai dan yang lainnya menghampiri anak perempuan itu...

"Tolong..."

"Tenang. Ceritakan pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi."

"Tadi aku dan teman-temanku sedang melihat pemandangan dari atas tebing. Lalu ada 3 orang pemuda datang dan menggoda kami. Kemudian datang seorang pemuda berambut light grey datang dan berniat menghentikan mereka. Tapi, kini pemuda itu malah di pojokkan oleh 3 pemuda tadi. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya."

Dazai dan Ryunosuke segera membelalakan matanya setelah mendengar warna rambut pemuda yang di sebutkan oleh anak perempuan itu. Ya... pemuda itu Atsushi dan kini dia dalam bahaya. Tanpa aba-aba Ryunosuke segera berlari menuju tempat yang di beritahu oleh anak perempuan itu. Dazai pun tak lama menyusulnya dan sebelum berlari dia mengatakan...

"Kunikida kun, tolong jaga dia. Chuya ikut aku."

"Baiklah."

Kunikida dan Chuya langsung mengikuti apa yang di perintahkan oleh Dazai. Dazai berharap Atsushi tidak kenapa-kenapa dan Dazai berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang itu jika mereka berani menyakiti Atsushi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini posisi Atsushi kian terpojok dan semakin mendekati ujung tebing. Atsushi merasa semakin takut apabila melihat ke bawah di mana ombak dari laut menerjang tebing dengan keras. Walau tebingnya tak terlalu tinggi tetap saja akan berbahaya apabila jatuh ke bawah sana.

"Cih... sok berani jadi pahlawan dan lihat betapa kurusnya pergelangan tanganmu ini. Aku ragu jika kau laki-laki dan lebih baik kau mandi air laut sana daripada sok keren padahal aslinya takut."

Salah satu dari pemuda itu pun mendorong Atsushi ke belakang dan alhasil Atsushi langsung terjun bebas ke bawah tebing. Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari melewati 3 pemuda tadi dan ikut terjun untuk menyelamatkan Atsushi. Lalu tak lama pemuda tersebut langsung di hajar oleh Chuya dan seorang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Atsushi... Atsushi..."

Perlahan-lahan sang pemilik nama mulai merespon panggilan orang yang memanggil namanya. Kelopak mata yang tadi tertutup rapat kini mulai terbuka kembali. Samar-samar Atsushi melihat kakaknya dan Dazai menatap khawatir padanya.

"Onii chan... Dazai senpai..."

"Yokatta... akhirnya kamu sadar juga. Kau membuatku dan yang lain khawatir."

"Gomen ne, onii chan..."

"Daijobu tapi lain kali jangan seperti tadi lagi. Segera hubungi onii chan atau yang lain jika butuh pertolongan. Kau mengerti kan, Atsushi?"

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Ne... Atsushi kun, bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

"Cukup baik walau masih agak pusing sedikit, Dazai senpai."

"Yokatta. Oh, ya, ini cokelat panas yang khusus di buatkan oleh Chuya. Minumlah dulu biar badanmu hangat."

"Terima kasih, senpai."

Atsushi pub mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan dia menerima gelas dari Dazai lalu meminumnya. Rasa hangat langsung di rasakan oleh Atsushi saat cokelat panas tersebut melewati tenggorokannya. Setelah di rasa sudah cukup hangat, Atsushi menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja kecil.

"Onii chan, Dazai senpai, terima kasih banyak dan maaf merepotkan kalian."

"Kau ini jangan bilang begitu. Sudah sewajarnya aku menolongmu karena kau itu adikku. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan dalam bahaya. Tapi, yang menolongmu saat jatuh ke laut itu Dazai bahkan hingga memberikanmu nafas buatan saat kau tak kunjung sadar setelah jatuh ke dalam laut."

Seketika wajah Atsushi langsung memanas setelah mendengar sang kakak berkata jika Dazai memberikan nafas buatan untuk Atsushi. Walau memberi pertolongan tetap saja mereka berdua seperti berciuman dan itu merupakan ciuman pertama Atsushi. Atsushi kini tak berani menatap wajah senpai nya itu.

"Apa kau marah padaku, Atsushi kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak, senpai. Malah aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu tapi aku tetap merasa tidak enak padamu dan rasanya aku seperti mengambil ciuman pertamamu."

"Kalau bukan untuk menolong adikku, aku tak akan membiarkan kau melakukannya."

"Tapi, kalau boleh jujur aku belum pernah berciuman dengan siapapun jadi yang senpai lakukan saat menolongku adalah yang pertama."

"Majika?"

"Maji desu, senpai."

"Aku minta maaf kalau begitu, Atsushi kun. Aku sungguh tidak tahu."

"Daijobu, senpai."

"Hontou ni?"

"Hontou."

"Berarti aku boleh melakukannya lagi padamu, ya?"

"Eh?"

Tanpa aba-aba Ryunosuke langsung melayangkan satu pukulan ke arah wajah Dazai tapi sayangnya pukulan itu hanya mengenai udara kosong. Dazai dengan cepat menghindari pukulan itu.

"Tak akan ku biarkan kau melakukan hal itu pada adikku. Jika kau berani, langkahi dulu diriku."

"Jangan marah begitu, Ryonosuke kun. Aku kan hanya bercanda tapi kalau Atsushinya mau, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

"Dalam mimpimu, baka."

Tak lama pintu kamar Atsushi dan Chuya di buka dengan keras oleh seseorang.

"Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak, hah?. Tidak lihat kalau Atsushi masih belum pulih dan butuh istirahat tapi kalian berdua malah ribut. Kalian berdua mau ku pukul, hah?"

Chuya pun marah-marah sambil menunjuk wajah kedua orang yang membuat ribut di kamarnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Chuya senpai. Aku sudah merasa lebih baik dan terima kasih atas cokelat panasnya. Rasanya mengingatkan ku pada cokelat panas buatan okaa chan."

"Jika kau berkata begitu, baiklah. Sama-sama, Atsushi. Oh, ya, apa kau ingin makan sesuatu?. Biar nanti aku buatkan."

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, senpai."

"Tak usah sungkan padaku, Atsushi. Tinggal bilang saja apa yang ingin kau makan. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu."

Atsushi terdiam sebentar lalu berpikir ingin memakan apa. Hingga pada akhirnya dia memutuskan sesuatu...

"Aku ingin seporsi Chazuke, senpai."

"Baiklah. Akan segera ku buatkan untukmu."

"Chuya buatkan aku makanan juga dong. Aku lapar..."

"Cih... buat sendiri saja sana. Sudi banget buatin makanan buat orang macam kayakmu."

"Chuya pilih kasih. Chuya sayangnya sama Atsushi saja dan aku seperti anak tiri yang di abaikan."

"Orang sepertimu memang pantas di anak tirikan."

"Chuya kejam padaku. Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan janji kita dulu?"

"Akhiri drama bodohmu itu karena aku tidak akan terpengaruh."

"Chuya kejam! Chuya gak sayang aku lagi! Aku benci Chuya."

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Aku tidak peduli dan lebih baik sekarang kau keluar dari sini karena kau hanya mengganggu istirahat Atsushi saja. Sini ikut aku dan Ryunosuke nanti tolong jaga adikmu jangan sampai orang ini datang mengganggu adikmu lagi."

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menjaga adikku baik-baik dari orang bodoh macam Dazai."

Dazai pun di tarik oleh Chuya keluar dengan cara menjewer telinga Dazai dan suara aduhan Dazai pun terdengar hingga ke lantai bawah. Atsushi hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan para seniornya.

"Atsushi..."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan onii chan yang tidak bisa melindungimu dengan baik. Jika saja tubuh onii chan kuat, pasti onii chan akan melindungimu dari orang-orang yang ingin menyakitimu. Maafkan onii chan mu yang tidak berguna ini."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, onii chan. Bagi Atsushi, onii chan adalah kakak terhebat yang Atsushi miliki. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kasih sayang mu padaku, onii chan. Sekarang Atsushi sudah besar dan Atsushi berterima kasih padamu karena waktu kecil dulu Atsushi selalu di lindungi olehmu dan kini biarkan Atsushi yang akan melindungimu seperti kau melindungiku dulu, oniichan."

Ryunosuke terdiam dan merasa terharu mendengar perkataan dari adiknya itu. Rasa bahagia pun menyelimuti dirinya. Ryunosuke merasa beruntung memiliki adik seperti Atsushi. Sudah penurut dan ramah, manis pula. Seketika Ryunosuke merasa tidak rela jika suatu saat Atsushi akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri karena harus hidup bersama dengan orang yang dia cintai.

"Terima kasih, Atsushi. Aku merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Oh, ya, kau ingin makannya di mana?"

"Aku ingin makan di ruang makan saja. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Chuya senpai."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Atsushi pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan mulai berjalan walau masih merasa sedikit lemas tapi dia masih bisa berjalan dengan baik. Di belakang Ryunosuke mengikutinya untuk berjaga apabila Atsushi terjatuh. Kakak beradik ini pun turun ke lantai bawah dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di bawah, Atsushi dapat mencium aroma Chazuke yang membuat perutnya berbunyi. Ya... Atsushi mulai lapar.

Sesampainya di dapur, Atsushi melihat Chuya sedang menyiapkan makanan kesukaannya dan Atsushi tak menyangka jika salah seniornya itu tampak imut dalam balutan apron berwarna merah dengan motif polkadot putih.

"Wah... Atsushi kun, apa kau sudah kuat berjalan?"

"Tentu sudah kuat, Dazai senpai."

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah kuat. Ne, Atsushi kun, bagaimana tanggapanmu tentang tampilan Chuya sekarang?"

Mendengar Dazai mulai memancingnya untuk marah, Chuya segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Jangan di jawab pertanyaan dari orang gila macam Dazai. Abaikan saja, Atsushi."

"Kalau boleh jujur kau terlihat imut saat memakai apron itu, senpai. Aku berbicara seperti ini tidak ada maksud untuk mengejekmu karena ini murni dari apa yang ku rasakan."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya tapi aku lebih suka jika kau mengganti kata imut dengan keren atau yang lain."

"Mana ada pakai apron bermotif polkadot bisa terlihat keren. Tapi aku setuju denganmu, Atsushi. Jika kau yang memakai apron itu, mungkin akan terlihat lebih manis dari Chuya."

BLETAK!

Sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus di atas kepala Dazai dan Dazai langsung mengaduh kesakitan serta mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan dari seseorang.

"Jangan terus-terusan menggombali adikku terus, baka Dazai."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kalau orangnya itu kau, tak akan ku biarkan karena aku tidak ingin adikku di gombali oleh orang bodoh sepertimu."

"Dasar Ryuunosuke pelit!"

"Tidak peduli!"

Sementara keduanya terus berdebat, Chuya dan Atsushi hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan keduanya yang terkadang bisa membuat siapapun tersenyum melihatnya.

Sungguh hari yang ramai bagi Atsushi dan yang lainnya. Musim panas mereka pun belum berakhir karena liburan musim panas masih sangatlah panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく

.

.

.

.

.

Author Note:

Halo minna san ^_^

Riren balik lagi nih bawa chapter baru hohoho XD

Maaf Riren baru bisa publish ceritanya setelah sekian lama *ojigi ke Kissui san*

Semoga chapter kedua ini bisa membuat Kissui san dan para reader yang lain bisa terpuaskan dan Riren mohon maaf apabila masih ada banyak kekurangan dalam chapter ini, maklum ngerjainnya dengan mata yang tinggal 5 watt *jadi curhat kan*

Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin Riren sampaikan karena Riren udah ngantuk pake banget.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya hehehehe ^_^

RIREN


	3. Before The Prom

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs bukan milik Riren. Friend of My Brother is my original story.

Rate: T

Pair : Dazai Osamu & Atsushi Nakajima

Genre : Romance, hurt/comfort, humor, drama, and school life.

Warning: AU School, OOC, typo, gaje, gak sesuai dengan EYD, shonen ai romance, and many more.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan musim telah berubah. Cuaca kini terasa lebih sejuk menjurus ke dingin saat angin bertiup. Musim panas yang menyenangkan telah lewat dan saatnya para pelajar mulai masuk sekolah.

Dazai dan yang lainnya pun sudah masuk sekolah. Karena sudah masuk musim gugur, pakaian mereka mau tak mau harus lebih tebal dari biasanya serta syal yang melingkar di leher jika tidak ingin terkena flu atau menderita masuk angin.

Atsushi bersama sang kakak pun langsung menuju ruang OSIS setelah keduanya sampai di sekolah. Mereka langsung ke sana karena mendapat email dari sang ketua OSIS yang mengatakan jika ada rapat dadakan. Sesampainya di depan ruang OSIS, keduanya pun langsung membuka pintu dan keduanya di sambut oleh senyuman sang ketua OSIS yang kini sedang bersantai sambil meminum ocha hangat yang di buat Chuya.

" _Ohayou_ , Atsushi _kun_ , Ryuunosuke."

" _Ohayou_ , Dazai _senpai_."

" _Ohayou_. Katanya ada rapat dadakan tapi kenapa kau malah bersantai seperti ini, hah ?"

" _Calm down_ , Ryuunosuke. Aku tidak mau memulai rapat jika anggotanya belum lengkap. Sekarang kita semua sudah lengkap, mari kita mulai rapatnya."

" _Ano_... kita mau membahas tentang apa, Dazai _senpai_?"

"Pertanyaan bagus, Atsushi _kun_. Rapat kali ini tentang acara _prom_ yang akan di laksanakan 1 bulan lagi dan aku ingin kalian berempat membantu menyukseskan acara tersebut. Tema _prom_ tahun ini adalah _one night for fairytale_. Untuk _dress code_ tentu saja harus memakai pakaian formal. _Dress for girl and suit for boy_."

"Cepat katakan untuk tugasnya. Biar cepat ku kerjakan."

"Sabar, Chuya sayang. Baiklah, aku akan membagikan tugas kepada kalian semua. Chuya, kau ku tugaskan untuk mencari dan memesan hidangan serta minuman terbaik untuk _prom_. Jangan lupa untuk mencatat list makanan dan minumannya serta barang-barang lain yang di butuhkan untuk di masukkan ke dalam laporan nanti."

"Baiklah. Tapi, hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, hanya itu saja. Selanjutnya Kunikida, kau ku tugaskan untuk mencatat pengeluaran dan pemasukkan mulai dari hari ini hingga hari H. Usahakan jangan sampai salah, ya."

"Aku mengerti dan tenang saja soal keuangan."

"Ryuunosuke, kau ku tugaskan untuk mengatur perlengkapan acara dan bekerja sama dengan Chuya untuk memberitahu barang-barang apa saja yang di perlukan dan uangnya kau bisa minta pada Kunikida."

"Baiklah."

"Untuk Atsushi _kun_ , ku tugaskan kau untuk menjagaku dari para perempuan dengan menjadi partner ku saat di _prom_."

"Menjaga _senpai_? Menjadi partner mu di _prom_?"

"Intinya kau akan selalu bersamaku saat _prom_ dan tentu saja kau harus memakai gaun dan wig agar terlihat seperti perempuan. Aku tidak terima penolakan atau protes baik dari dirimu atau yang lain."

Dazai pun berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar serius dan terkesan angkuh. Tentu saja hal itu membuat keempat temannya hanya diam sambil menganggukan kepala meski dalam hati berkata sebaliknya.

"Khusus untuk Atsushi _kun_ , setelah kelas selesai, segera temui aku di ruang OSIS untuk latihan dansa. Apa kau mengerti, Atsushi _kun_?"

"Aku mengerti, _senpai_."

"Anak pintar. Teman-teman untuk pekerjaan kalian bisa di mulai dari sekarang. Jangan lupa dengan laporannya. Sekian rapat kali ini dan mohon kerja samanya untuk membuat acara _prom_ tahun ini sukses."

"Mohon kerja samanya juga."

Inti dari OSIS pun mulai bergerak yang di ikuti oleh anggota OSIS lainnya. Nampaknya sebulan ke depan akan terasa sangat sibuk bagi para inti OSIS karena harus mengurus ini dan itu walaupun sudah di bagi tugasnya oleh sang ketua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat dan bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran pun sudah berbunyi nyaring. Segera Atsushi mengemasi buku dan alat tulisnya. Setelah selesai, Atsushi segera bergegas menuju ruang OSIS untuk latihan dansa bersama Dazai.

Sebenarnya Atsushi tidak berminat untuk melakukan usulan Dazai tapi sang ketua telah bertitah untuk tidak boleh protes apalagi menolak. Atsushi yakin jika sang kakak ingin sekali memberi bogem mentah pada sang ketua saat itu tapi dia tahan demi menghormati Dazai.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Atsushi pun telah sampai di depan pintu ruang OSIS dan tanpa ragu dia masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi, tidak ada orang di dalam ruangan yang bisa dibilang cukup luas itu. Sosok yang seharusnya menunggu dirinya juga tak nampak dalam ruangan itu.

Tanpa Atsushi sadari, ada sesosok bayangan yang perlahan-lahan mendekatinya...

"Sudah siap untuk latihannya, Atsushi _kun_?"

"HUWAHHHHHH!"

Seketika Atsushi terjatuh duduk karena kaget ketika sepasang tangan menepuk bahunya dari arah belakang dan suara rendah menggelitik telinganya. Detak jantungnya langsung berdetak tak karuan setelah mendapat kejutan dari sosok tersebut. Ternyata sosok itu adalah...

"Dazai _senpai_ , kau benar-benar mengejutkanku."

" _Gomen_ , Atsushi _kun_. Sungguh aku tak berniat mengejutkanmu. Oh, ya, sebelum mulai latihan aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apakah kau pernah belajar dansa sebelumnya? Minimal langkah dasar dari dansa _waltz_."

"Belum pernah, _senpai_. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku kurang menyukai hal seperti dansa. Aku lebih suka berolahraga. _Senpai_ sendiri bagaimana?"

"Sejak usiaku masih 5 tahun, aku sudah ahli dalam berdansa karena sejak dari kecil aku sudah di latih oleh orang tuaku. Chuya juga sama denganku, sama-sama ahli dalam berdansa walau dari luar tidak kelihatan seperti itu."

"Begitu, ya. Kalau begitu, mohon bimbingannya, _senpai_."

"Baiklah. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku mau kau memakai yang ada di dalam _paper bag_ ini."

"Ini isinya apa, _senpai_?"

"Sebuah _dress_ panjang yang sederhana dan sepasang _heel_."

Seketika Atsushi langsung membeku mendengar apa yang ada di dalam _paper bag_ tersebut.

"Apakah harus memakai _heel_ untuk berdansa, senpai?"

"Tentu saja harus memakai _heel_. Ayo, sekarang kau ganti baju dan cobalah berjalan menggunakan _heel_."

Dazai pun memberikan _paper bag_ pada Atsushi dan Atsushi mau tak mau mengambil paper bag tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 15 menit kemudian Atsushi pun keluar dari kamar yang berada di dalam ruang OSIS. Atsushi merasa kesulitan berjalan karena dia tidak pernah memakai _heel_ atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan pernah memakai ini lagi. Belum lagi _dress_ berwarna _baby blue_ yang mempunyai panjang selutut.

"Ku rasa aku tidak cocok memakai ini, _senpai_."

"Kau salah Atsushi _kun_. Kau cocok sekali memakainya. Aku bermaksud memujimu, bukan sebaliknya."

"Tapi aku bukan perempuan, _senpai_."

" _I know but it suit with you_. Kau sudah siap untuk latihannya, _ohime-sama_?"

"Aku bukan _hime_ tapi aku sudah siap untuk latihan. Mohon bimbingannya."

"Baiklah. Mendekatlah padaku, Atsushi _kun_."

Atsushi pun berjalan mendekati Dazai. Kini Atsushi dan Dazai sambil berhadapan.

"Pertama-tama mari pelajari dan pahami gaya awal untuk berdansa. Untuk perempuan biasanya menaruh tangan di lengan atau bahu pasangannya dan tangan lainnya akan di genggam oleh tangan lain dari sang pasangan. Kalau untuk laki-laki biasanya tangan mereka akan ada di pinggang atau punggung pasangannya dan untuk tangan lainnya akan menggenggam erat tangan pasangannya. Akan ku tunjukkan caranya."

Dazai pun menarik pelan Atsushi ke arahnya. Tangan kanannya telah berada di pinggang Atsushi dan tangan kirinya menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Atsushi.

"Atsushi, tangan kirimu harap berada di atas bahu atau lengan atas ku."

"Baiklah, _senpai_."

Atsushi pun menaruh tangannya di lengan atas Dazai.

"Sekarang kita mulai belajar langkahnya, ya. Kau sudah siap?"

"Aku sudah siap."

"Ok. Ikuti musiknya dan jangan kaku kan badan dan bahumu. Di bawa santai saja supaya kau bisa mengikuti iramanya."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya mulai berdansa mengikuti irama dan tanpa mereka sadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatap mereka di balik pintu sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 1,5 jam berlalu, latihan pun berakhir. Atsushi terlihat sangat lelah dan pegal sementara Dazai hanya terlihat lelah sedikit. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di sofa yang biasa di pakai jika sedang berkumpul dengan yang lain.

"Tak ku sangka kau cepat menangkap apa yang ku ajarkan padamu. Mungkin 2 kali latihan lagi, kau pasti sudah lancar berdansanya."

"Benarkah itu, _senpai_?"

"Benar. Oh, ya, 3 hari sebelum hari H kau harus ikut bersamaku untuk mencari gaun dan hal lainnya yang di perlukan."

" _Yokatta_. Tapi, apa itu tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tentu tidak."

" _Ne_ , _senpai_ kenapa kau memberi tugas ini padaku?"

"Kau sengaja ku pilih untuk mengerjakan tugas ini dengan alasan tertentu yang mungkin tak akan ku ceritakan padamu."

"Kenapa tidak mau menceritakannya padaku?"

"Karena itu rahasia. Berhubung sudah malam lebih baik kita segera beres-beres lalu pulang."

"Baiklah, _senpai_."

Atsushi langsung pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti bajunya. Tanpa Atsushi sadari, Dazai telah merencanakan sesuatu yang tak pernah dia duga sebelumnya...

.

.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya telah meninggalkan gedung sekolah dan mobil sport warna hitam milik Dazai telah melaju dengan tenang di jalan. Hanya ada sunyi yang mengisi hingga Dazai membelokkan mobilnya ke arah lain dan membuat Atsushi terkejut.

" _Senpai_ , kita mau ke mana?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan juga, _senpai_. Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu dan aku tidak berniat jahat padamu. Jadi kau tak perlu takut."

"Dasar _senpai_ pelit. Tapi, aku percaya padamu."

"Seriusan percaya padaku?"

"Seriusan tapi jika senpai berani berbuat jahat padaku maka aku akan melaporkannya pada _onii chan_ dan Chuya _senpai_."

"Jika aku berkata tidak takut pada mereka berdua bagaimana?"

"Maka aku akan melaporkan senpai ke polisi."

"Atas tuduhan apa?"

"Penculikan seorang siswa SMA."

"Buktinya aku menculikmu bagaimana?"

"Soal itu..."

Atsushi terdiam karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apalagi. Tak lama suara tawa Dazai terdengar dan membuat Atsushi menoleh ke arah seniornya dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Senpai_ kenapa kau tertawa? Memangnya ada yang lucu dengan ucapanku?"

"Ucapanmu tidak ada yang lucu hanya saja ekspresi wajahmu membuatku tertawa."

"Memangnya ada yang lucu dengan ekspresi wajahku?"

"Ada. Kau menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan dan panik padahal aku hanya bercanda soal menculikmu itu."

"Terserah senpai aja deh. Tapi, aku penasaran kita mau ke mana."

"Aku kan sudah bilang tadi. Kau akan tahu kita akan ke mana."

Atsushi langsung memanyunkan bibirnya setelah mendengar perkataan Dazai tadi. Tapi, Atsushi percaya jika Dazai tak akan berbuat jahat padanya walapun Dazai itu orangnya sangat jahil.

Pada akhirnya Atsushi hanya bisa memandang lampu-lampu jalanan yang berwarna-warni.

.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat. Ya... lebih tepatnya di depan sebuah gerbang rumah.

Gerbang besar dan kokoh yang terbuat dari kayu itu pun terbuka dan segera Dazai melajukan mobilnya kembali. Tak lama mereka pun berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang bisa di bilang cukup besar.

"Saatnya turun, Atsushi."

"Eh?"

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahku."

"Eh? Rumah senpai?"

"Lebih tepatnya rumah orang tuaku sih. Ayo, masuk."

Dazai pun menarik tangan Atsushi dan keduanya melangkah menuju dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di dalam Atsushi kembali terkejut karena barisan maid dan butler menyambut kedatangan dirinya dan juga Dazai.

" _Okaerinasaimase_ , _goshujin sama_."

Secara kompak barisan maid dan butler itu mengucapkan salam pada sang tuang muda.

" _Tadaima_."

Tak lama seorang laki-laki paruh baya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat datang di kediaman keluarga Dazai. Maaf jika baru memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya Tanaka. Saya bekerja di sini sebagai kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Dazai. Senang bertemu dengan anda, Atsushi _sama_."

"Anda tahu nama saya dari mana?"

" _Goshujin sama_ selalu bercerita tentang anda kepada tuan dan nyonya serta saya."

"Begitu, ya. Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga, Tanaka _san_."

" _Jiji_ nanti tolong suruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan kamar dan yang lainnya untuk Atsushi. Satu lagi tolong bawakan camilan dan teh untukku dan juga Atsushi."

"Saya mengerti, _goshujin sama_."

"Terima kasih, _jiji_. _Ne_ , Atsushi _kun_ sekarang kita temui kedua orang tuaku."

Dazai kembali menggandeng tangan Atsushi menuju lantai 2. Atsushi pun pasrah saat Dazai menggandeng tangannya menuju lantai 2. Selama perjalanan menuju ke lantai 2, diam-diam Atsushi sangat kagum akan interior rumah seniornya yang satu ini. Benar-benar terkesan klasik sekaligus mewah.

Tak lama keduanya telah sampai di depan sebuah beranda. Atsushi dapat melihat 2 orang yang sedang menikmati langit malam bersama.

" _Otou sama_ , _okaa sama_ , _tadaima_."

Kedua orang itu menoleh dan tersenyum saat melihat sosok Dazai dan Atsushi. Keduanya pun menghampiri dua pemuda yang usianya tak begitu jauh itu.

"Okaeri, Osamu _kun_."

"Okaeri, _dear_."

Atsushi hanya bisa terdiam saat melihat betapa hangatnya pemandangan di depannya.

" _Dear_ , apakah dia yang bernama Atsushi?"

"Ya. Dia Atsushi yang sering ku ceritakan itu, okaa sama. Dia imut, bukan?"

"Imut sekali, _dear_."

Atsushi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan ibunda Dazai. Walau dalam hati Atsushi merasa kurang senang dipanggil imut.

" _Okaa sama_ , _otou sama_ , Osamu mau antar Atsushi dulu ke kamarnya. Oh, ya, makan malam hari ini apa?"

"Makanan favoritmu, _dear_."

"Asyik."

Dazai pun meloncat kegirangan hingga membuat sang kouhai terkejut karena tingkah lakunya mirip jet coaster.

"Maaf kalau boleh tahu makanan favorit _senpai_ apa?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu, _senpai_."

" _Dear_ , jangan menjahili Atsushi."

"Aku tidak menjahilinya, _okaa sama_. Aku hanya memberi kuis kecil padanya sebagai calonku."

"Calon apa, _senpai_?"

" _Himitsu_. _Otou sama_ dan _okaa sama_ tidak keberatan kan?"

" _Otou sama_ dan _okaa sama_ setuju saja asalkan kamu mau berjanji untuk selalu setia padanya dan bisa membahagiakannya serta membuatnya merasa nyaman saat bersamamu."

"Soal itu Osamu bisa memenuhinya, _otou sama_."

"Itu baru namanya putraku."

" _Ano_... maaf memotong pembicaraan kalian. Dari tadi kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Tentang masa depan, nak Atsushi."

"Masa depan?"

"Iya, masa depanmu dengan-"

" _Please stop it_ , _otou sama_. Biar saja Osamu yang sampaikan saat menemukan waktu yang tepat."

" _If you wish_ , _i can't say no_. _Otou sama hope you always happy with him_."

" _Thank you_ , _otou sama_. _I hope so_."

Walau tidak terlalu buruk dalam pelajaran bahasa Inggris, Atsushi tetap saja belum begitu mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh senior dan ayah dari seniornya itu.

"Atsushi _kun_ , mari ikut aku menuju kamarmu."

"Baiklah, senpai. _Oji sama_ , _oba sama_ , saya permisi dulu."

"Jangan terlalu kaku dengan kami, nak Atsushi. Mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku dan istriku dengan panggilan _otou san_ dan _okaa san_. Apa kau mengerti, nak?"

"Aku mengerti."

"Anak baik. Osamu pastikan nak Atsushi merasa nyaman dan tenang di rumah kita."

"Tenang saja, _otou sama_."

Tak lama Atsushi merasa tangannya ditarik lembut oleh seseorang yang kini berjalan di depannya. Rasa hangat kembali menyelimuti Atsushi saat tangannya bertaut dengan tangan Dazai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang manik bergradasi ungu kuning membulat sempurna saat melihat kamar tidurnya untuk malam ini. Sebuah ruangan luas dengan fasilitas yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. Rasa dingin dan harum ruangannya membuat Atsushi merasa nyaman dan tenang. Walaupun Atsushi dari keluarga yang berkecukupan tetap saja kamar tidurnya malam ini berukuran 2 kali lebih besar dari kamarnya di rumah.

"Apa kau menyukai kamar ini?"

"Jika boleh jujur, aku cukup menyukai kamar ini."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dan setelah itu kita makan malam bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku."

"Baiklah. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi... aku merasa tidak enak jika harus makan malam bersama dengan keluarga _senpai_. Aku kan orang luar."

Tanpa Atsushi duga sebuah tangan memegang dagunya dan mau tak mau manik milik Atsushi bertemu dengan manik milik Dazai yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat serius.

"Atsushi sayang, bisakah kau membuang jauh-jauh rasa tidak enakmu itu?. _Otou sama_ ku sudah bilang kalau kau tidak perlu bersikap kaku. Satu lagi, aku ingin kau makan malam bersamaku dan juga kedua orang tuaku. Ini adalah perintah dan aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Mau tak mau Atsushi menganggukan kepalanya, tanda menyetujui ucapan Dazai. Selain itu Atsushi mulai merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya saat matanya bertemu dengan mata milik Dazai.

Dazai pun tersenyum saat melihat respon Atsushi yang akhirnya mau menerima ucapannya.

"Maaf _senpai_ , bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu dari daguku?"

"Wah... maaf. Oh, ya, baju gantinya ada di lemari dan kau boleh pakai yang mana saja. Aku ingin kembali ke kamarku. Tunggu aku disini biar bisa ke ruang makan sama-sama."

"Baiklah, _senpai_."

Tak lama Dazai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kamar Atsushi dan Atsushi pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 30 menit, Dazai dan Atsushi pun pergi ke ruang makan untuk makan malam dan makan malam tersebut berjalan dengan tenang dan hikmat hingga hidangan yang mereka makan habis.

"Osamu, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Seperti biasa, lancar dan tak ada halangan."

" _Otou sama_ mendapat kabar dari bawahan _otou sama_ jika tak lama lagi akan diadakan _prom night_ di sekolahmu. Apa itu benar?"

"Benar, _otou sama_. Osamu yang menjadi penanggung jawabnya."

"Begitu, ya. Apakah nak Atsushi juga ikut dalam acara tersebut?"

"Tentu saja, _otou sama_. Atsushi akan menjadi pasanganku saat _prom night_ nanti."

Atsushi hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya. Tentu saja karena malu pada kedua orang tua Dazai.

"Kamu sudah mempersiapkan perlengkapan untuk Atsushi, _dear_?"

"Perlengkapan untuk Atsushi sudah Osamu persiapkan, _okaa sama_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Osamu, Atsushi, lebih baik sekarang kalian beristirahat karena hari ini pastinya melelahkan dan besok kalian harus masuk sekolah."

"Baiklah, _okaa sama_. Osamu dan Atsushi kembali ke kamar duluan. _Oyasuminasai_."

.

.

.

.

.

Selam perjalanan menuju kamar masing-masing hanya ada sepi karena keduanya tak berniat untuk berbicara hingga mereka sampai di depan kamar pintu masing-masing.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk hari ini, _senpai_."

"Sama-sama, Atsushi _kun_."

"Selamat beristirahat, _senpai_."

Saat hendak meraih pegangan pintu kamar, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengan Atsushi dan hal tersebut sukses membuat Atsushi terkejut.

Sebuah sensasi lembut, kenyal, dan sedikit basah di rasakan oleh Atsushi bagian dahinya. Ya... Dazai memberi sebuah kecupan di dahinya. Sebuah kecupan yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Secara spontan detak jantung Atsushi serasa habis lari marathon berpuluh-puluh kilometer dan semburat berwarna merah muda mulai menghiasi pipinya yang putih. Atsushi merasa ingin pingsan karena terlalu terkejut dan mungkin sedikit senang.

Setelah 5 detik, Dazai menjauhi wajahnya dari Atsushi. Sebuah senyum simpul tercetak jelas di wajahnya yang membuat kaum hawa berlutut padanya. Secara reflek, sebelah tangan Atsushi menyentuh dahi yang dicium oleh Dazai tadi.

"Kenapa..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa _senpai_ mencium keningku?"

"Menurutmu kenapa?"

"Entah kenapa hari ini _senpai_ selalu saja menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan juga. Rasanya menyebalkan tahu."

" _Don't be so angry_ , Atsushi. Mungkin yang satu ini akan ku jawab. Alasanku mencium dahimu yaitu..."

"Yaitu?"

"Ya... karena aku ingin memberikan ciuman selamat tidur untuk _kouhai_ ku yang manis ini."

"Aku ini laki-laki dan aku tidak suka di bilang manis, _senpai_."

"Bagiku kau itu manis seperti permen kapas."

" _Please_ jangan samakan aku dengan makanan. Lebih baik aku segera tidur daripada harus mendapat gombalan lagi darimu, _senpai_. _Oyasuminasai_."

"Kau tidak asyik, Atsushi. _Oyasuminasai mo_. _Have a nice dream_."

Keduanya pun masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Sepertinya malam ini mereka berdua akan mimpi indah.

Cerita keduanya masih berlanjut di chapter depan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

つづく

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _ **Halo minna san ^_^**_

 _ **Akhirnya selesai juga ini chapter *ngelap keringet***_

 _ **Riren balik lagi nih bawa chapter baru hohoho XD**_

 _ **Maaf Riren baru bisa publish ceritanya setelah sekian lama *ojigi ke Kissui san dan para reader*. UTS, tugas yang menumpuk, cari bahan untuk proposal skripsi, dan jadi panitia acara di kampus membuat Riren jadi agak sulit untuk menemukan waktu untuk menulis dan belum lagi inspirasi jarang muncul akibat stress yang kian meningkat *ok jadi curhatkan* . Tapi, untung aja chapter ini udah di cicil dari jauh-jauh hari dan pada akhirnya bisa selesai juga.**_

 _ **Khusus di fall Riren bagi dua soalnya bakal panjang pake banget kalau di jadiin satu chapter. Jadi buat bagian prom nya ada di chapter depan ya. Tapi Riren gak janji bakal update cepet soalnya belum ada waktu luang yang banyak.**_

 _ **Semoga chapter ketiga ini bisa membuat Kissui san dan para reader yang lain bisa terpuaskan dan Riren mohon maaf apabila masih ada banyak kekurangan dalam chapter ini, maklum ngerjainnya dengan mata yang tinggal 5 watt *jadi curhat kan***_

 _ **Mungkin hanya itu yang ingin Riren sampaikan karena Riren udah ngantuk pake banget.**_

 _ **Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya ya hehehehe ^_^**_

RIREN


End file.
